One conventional contacting connection, which includes a contacting plug as well as a contacting plug receptacle, is described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2005 063 239 A1. The conventional contacting connection is characterized by the fact that the contact forces applied on a circuit board by contact elements are independent of clamping forces by which the clamping claws which carry the contact elements and are developed as contact holders rest on the circuit board. The conventional contacting connection has shown to be reliable. However, there seems to be room for improvement insofar as the clamping force by which the contact holders, which are able to pivot relative to each other, are pressed against the circuit board is dependent on the quality and on the inherent stability of the contacting plug receptacle, on which v-shaped spring, elements are supported in order to generate the clamping force. Any type of change in the shape or relaxation of the contacting plug receptacle under the influence of force or temperature can reduce the required clamping force. Another disadvantage is that the clamping force generated by the spring arrangement, which have a V-shaped cross-section, does not lie in the same working plane with the contact points of the contact elements for contacting the circuit board lands.